Angel
by Choi Mya
Summary: Imagine como é ser a unica mulher no meio de cinco homens entre 17 e 21 anos anos e ainda por cima ter que cuidar deles dia e noite bom é isso que você vai ver aqui. FIC SHINee
1. Introdução

_Minho POV on_

Bom hoje é o dia que nossa nova Angel ia nos ser apresentada, por que a Boo Mi casou-se e acabamos ficando sem uma, e serei sincero, nós do SHINee estamos meio perdidos sem uma Angel.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que é uma Angel? Digamos apenas que ela é uma amiga multiuso sempre esta conosco para onde quer que formos, viagens, shows, eventos, mas vocês me perguntam mas vocês já não tem o Manager? É nos temos, mas ele cuida só da nossa agenda de show s e da nossa carreira musical. Mas por exemplo ela vai ao medico conosco quando estamos doentes, vê se nos alimentamos bem, se não nos atrasamos para algum evento, ela nos agüenta chorando quando estamos tristes, ela nos da força para superar os problemas quando queremos desistir. Ela cuida de tudo alem de morar conosco.

_Minho POV off_

Hoje era dia de folga para os meninos do SHINee então eles estavam aproveitando o dia pra relaxar, Jonghyun e Minho jogavam videogame,Taemin e Key dançavam Gee e o Onew preparava o almoço. Na hora que o Manager chegou ele estava acompanhando de uma menina baixinha, ela não deveria ter mais que 1,58 de altura, ela também possuía cabelos negros na altura dos ombros com mechas brancas.

— Oi meninos. – disse o Manager adentrando o local.

— Ola Hyung – todos haviam largado seus afazeres para ver quem era aquela garota que acompanhava o mais velho.

—Bom meninos essa vai ser a nova Angel de vocês, o nome dela é Choi HyeWoo, ela era trainee estava prestes a debutar em uma nova Girl band da SM mas desistiu assim que soube que vocês precisavam de uma Angel.E definitivamente ela era muito boa sintam-se orgulhosos de ter essa menina cuidando de vocês porque ela é um encanto.

— Ola prazer em conhecê-los a partir de hoje eu serei a Angel de vocês. – disse a menina fazendo uma pequena reverencia para os garotos a sua frente

Key foi o primeiro a se aproximar da garota ele olhou-a bem e depois a abraçou fazendo a menina corar e ele soltar um gritinho:

—Ai como você é fofa. – Isso desencadeou os outros meninos a irem cumprimentá-la

— Bom eu vou indo embora, meninos mostrem o quarto onde ela ficar e a tratem bem, por favor.

— Ok pode deixar Hyung. – disseram todos em uníssono.

— Néné HyeWoo noona quantos anos você tem? – perguntou o maneke do grupo.

— É Taemin não me chama de noona não, eu tenho a mesma idade que você e alias é mais fácil eu te chamar de oppa já que eu sou alguns meses mais nova que você. - disse ela sorrindo gentilmente e coçando a nuca em sinal de nervosismo

— Ohh sério não acredito que você é tão novinha assim. – dizia Jong se sentando após pés do sofá pra ficar de frente com a menina.

—É né, hum... Será que vocês poderiam me mostrar o quarto onde eu vou ficar?Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

— A claro vem comigo eu te mostro. – disse Key pegando a mão da Angel e a levando escada acima para lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

—Ai eu vou junto espera eu Key. – disse Jong indo atrás deles.

—Mas ela não é muito novinha pra ser uma Angel? – Dizia Minho se sentando no braço do sofá.

— Não sei, mas ela é muito bonita, e duvido que o Manager fosse colocar alguém que não tem capacidade pra ser nossa Angel. – dizia o líder indo pra cozinha terminar o almoço.

— Será? – falou Taemin indo atrás de Onew pra ver se tinha algo pra ele comer na cozinha.

* * *

Mya: Bom ta ai uma nova ficzinha só pra descontrair

Minho: Oi.

Mya: Oi, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Minho: Nada só ia te chamar pra ir com a gente toma sorvete se você não quer tudo bem, vou indo.

Mya: Não, não pêra ai eu quero sim *sai correndo, mas volta porque esqueceu algo* a gente não se esqueçam deixem reviws por que isso incentiva-nos a continuar a escrever.

Key: vai demorar muito?

Mya: Não, já vou indo.

Key: Ta bom eu sei que você já vem vindo você sempre enrola *pega Mya pela orelha e sai puxando*


	2. Minhoca

—Taemin-ssi, acorda ou vamos nos atrasar pra aula – senti me sacudirem enquanto uma voz suave adentrava meus ouvidos.

—Hum... Que foi? – perguntei sonolento.

—Sebe temos aula hoje e se você não levantar vamos nos atrasar, então levanta logo, vou descendo preparar o café e não volte a dormir – ela acendeu a luz e desceu me deixando sozinho no quarto.

Levantei-me e fui tomar banho depois desci até a cozinha, lá esta HyeWoo e Onew preparando o café, eles até pareciam recém casados saídos diretamente de um filme romântico americano, eles eram realmente bonitos juntos. Deixei de observá-los e sentei a mesa que já estava sendo posta para o meu café da manha, sim meu café porque aqueles preguiçosos do Minho, do Key e do Jonghyun ainda estão dormindo e o Onew nem vai se dar ao trabalho de tomar café vai voltar direto pra cama, sempre foi assim desde que começamos o grupo ele acordava pra preparar o meu café e voltava a dormir, o Onew-hyung sempre foi muito legal comigo, alem de ser muito bonito todo aquele jeito dele sempre me encantou sempre sorridente e alegre, aishi, mas o que eu to pensando to até parecendo uma garota tirado de meus pensamentos quando HyeWoo se sentou comigo e começou a tomar seu café calmamente.

Depois disso seguimos para o colégio... Agora reparando bem ela ta como o uniforme feminino do mesmo colégio que o meu.

—HyeWoo-ssi desde quando você estuda no mesmo colégio que eu?

—Desde sempre por quê? – aishi como eu pude ser tão idiota e não reparar que estudávamos no mesmo colégio

— Sei lá, nunca te vi lá.

— Ai Taemin como você é distraído minha sala fica ao lado da sua o 3º2. Bom chegamos deixa eu entrar se não eu vou levar maior xingo do professor – ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi correndo em direção a sala.

Hoje era dia de dois tempos de matemática e um de física resumidamente tava um trapo na hora do intervalo, queria passar o intervalo dormindo na sala, mas mudei de idéia quando me lembrei da HyeWoo então resolvi ir até a sala dela ver se ela queria passar o intervalo comigo. Fui até sua sala e a vi sentada na mesa do professor com um monte de gente em volta dela, ela deve fazer o tipo garota popular, não sei por que, mas isso me irritou. você deve ta pensando do que ele deve ta reclamando deve ter toda a escola aos pés dele, mas adivinhem não tenho não gosto desse tipo pegação no pé sou mais o estilinho nerd gosto de ficar no meu canto quietinho. Bom mas voltando a HyeWoo ele fez algo que realmente me deixou feliz, assim que me viu largou todo mundo e foi falar comigo.

—Taemin-ssi o que faz aqui?

—Vim ver se não quer passar o intervalo comigo, então quer?

—Quero sim. Tchau gente. – ela se despediu do das pessoas que estavam com ele e fomos para o refeitório. Hoje estava sendo servindo pizza, simplesmente amo pizza. Escolhemos uma mesa no fundo do refeitório e começamos a comer, ela comia tão afobada isso me lembrava alguém.

—HyeWoo-sii...

—Me chame de Hye,Taemin

—Ok, mas então me chame só de Tae.

—Ta – disse ela sorrindo e enfiando mais um pedaço de pizza na boca.

— Sabe Hye-ssi você lembra a Yoona -noona e o Onew –Hyung comendo.

—Já tinham me dito que parecia com a Yoona-unnie, mas como Onew-oppa essa é nova – ela disse rindo e mordendo outro pedaço de pizza logo em seguida – Mas Tae-ssi eu sou tão mau assim comendo?

—Não você não é; só que é engraçado.

—Hump... – fez ela seguido de um bico fofo – valeu por achar que eu comendo sou engraçada.

— Ai que isso Hye é só que é fofo.

Ela me deu um sorrisinho fraco em resposta e ficamos lá conversando banalidades até o fim do intervalo, quando combinamos que eu a esperaria na saída do colégio para irmos embora juntos,e depois seguimos para nossas salas. Na hora da saída fiquei esperando ela lá por um bom tempo cerca de uns 20 minutos, mas ela não a apareceu então resolvi ir até a sua sala para ver se ela já havia saído.

—Hye-ssi porque você ainda esta aqui? Eu estava te esperando achei que você havia esquecido que tinha combinado de ir embora comigo. – falei fazendo biquinho e indo até ela.

— Hum... Desculpa Tae eu havia esquecido que hoje era meu dia de organizar a sala depois da aula então não precisa fazer biquinho não, porque eu havia te esquecido não. – dizia ela guardando o diário de classe no armário e indo apagar o quadro negro. Pelo que conhecia dela até agora ela era cuidadosa em tudo que fazia, a não se comer é claro.

—Quer ajuda pra terminar?

—Não precisa já estou terminando – disse ela enquanto batia os apagadores fazendo com que o pó de giz subisse fazendo com que ela tossisse e ficasse com o rosto todo branco, não pude evitar rir da cena fofa a minha frente.

—Para Tae isso não teve graça – ela estava com as bochechas infladas e fazia biquinho.

—Foi sim. – Disse apertando as bochechas dela fazendo com que ela as murchasse e ficasse com aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono e com biquinho. Tirei um lenço do bolso e a entreguei. – To limpe o rosto

Ela colocou os apagadores na caixinha e os deixou em cima da mesa antes de pegar o lenço das minhas mãos.

— Brigada Tae. – disse ela limpando o rosto indo pegar a bolsa em cima de uma das carteiras – Podemos ir Tae eu já terminei.

— Ok. – Seguimos andando até em casa, ela era realmente muito divertida fomos conversando e andando até em casa.

— Né, Né Tae às vezes você parece uma minhoca dançando.

—Como assim uma minhoca, hem sua monstrinha?

—Tipo parece que você não tem osso, você fica todo uuuu... – disse ela enquanto fazia um wave junto com outros movimentos com os braços. Dei uma risada abafada, afinal tinha que parecer bravo foi chamado de minhoca, mas não pude evitar a risada o que ela havia feito foi realmente engraçado.

—Há é então você vai ver o que a minhoca vai fazer com você. – Comecei a lhe fazer cócegas e entramos o portão de casa assim, com ela rindo e eu lhe fazendo cócegas

—Pare Tae, eu não consigo respira – dizia ela enquanto ria

—Viu quem é a minhoca sem osso agora? – perguntei sem deixar um momento de lhe fazer cócegas.

—Ain... – Ela ia responder, mas foi interrompida por Minho, quando entramos na sala.

— Bom ver que vocês já estão tão amiguinhos sendo que ela chegou a só um dia. – Disse ele que nos olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

* * *

Mya: Gente eu adoro o Tae dançando só que eu achei uma comparação legal compara ele com uma minhoca ^^

Tae: Então é assim eu so uma minhoca pra você T.T

Mya: Não Tae, você não é.Num fica assim

Tae: Então paga um sorvete pra mim?

Mya:Já ta se aproveitando de mim.

Tae: To não i.i

Mya: Ta sim ¬¬

Mya: ¬¬

Tae: i.i

Mya: ¬¬

Tae: i.i

Mya: Ta você venceu, vamos.

Tae: Eeeeeeeeeeeee.

Mya: Reviews? *-*


	3. Porcoelho

— _Bom ver que vocês já estão tão amiguinhos sendo que ela chegou há só um dia. – Disse ele que nos olhava com cara de poucos amigos. _

— Por acaso isso lhe incomoda Hyung?

— Não vejo motivo para que isso me incomode. Só estranho que uma pessoa como você fique amigo de alguém tão rápido, será que ela usou algum método especial para que isso acontecesse como, por exemplo, te seduzir? – Ao ouvir isso a expressão de Taemin se contorceu em raiva.

— NÃO FALE COMO SE A HYEWOO-SSI NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI, NÃO SEJA IDIOTA E PRECIPITADO ELA É MUITO LEGAL E NÃO FARIA ESSE TIPO DE COISA, E SE VO... – Gritava Taemin porem foi interrompido pela menina que colocou a mão em seu braço.

— Deixe quieto Taemin-ssi – dizia a menina balançando a cabeça – não vale à pena. Eu vou à cozinha ajudar o Onew com o almoço. – Disse ela indo à cozinha.

— Você é um idiota – disse Taemin passando por Minho e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto 

Onew Pov's 

Tinha ouvido gritos vindos da sala parecia Taemin brigando com Minho por algo que ele havia dito ou algo do tipo, não havia ouvido direito, pois estava com fones de ouvido, mas quando ia a sala ver o que estava acontecendo HyeWoo entrou na cozinha cabisbaixa quase chorando, deu pra ver, pois seus olhos estavam brilhando de lagrimas.

— O que aconteceu na sala Hye-ssi – disse sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Nada não Onew-sunabe. – Disse ela enrugando as lagrimas que começaram a cair de seus olhos.

—Oppa. – Disse segurando seu queixo e fazendo-a olhar em direção a mim.

— Hã...? - Disse ela com uma carinha confusa, que foi muito fofa.

— Me chame de oppa – disse sorrindo pra ela que agora não chorava mais e sim sorria.

— Ta bom Onew-oppa.

— Então agora me conte o que aconteceu na sala.

— Não foi nada oppa, falo a verdade. – disse ela voltando a ficar nervosa 

—Hye-ssi o Taemin não gritaria com o Minho à toa, mas se você não que falar não vou-lhe forçar.

— Brigada sunabe. 

—Oppa. 

— Ok, brigada oppa. 

— Então vamos terminar esse almoço porque eu já to ficando com muita fome. – e como resposta a essa frase meu estomago roncou, fazendo com que eu e ela ríssemos e fossemos fazer o almoço.

Ele cozinha bem diria eu, tipo ela já havia me ajudado com o café da manha, mas cafés da manhã são razoavelmente simples. Ela havia conseguido conserta aquele rizoto de camarão no qual eu havia me atrapalhado completamente ao começar a fazer então enquanto ela terminava de fazer o almoço eu fui colocar a mesa e chamar o reto dos meninos pra almoçar.

Taemin estava no quarto jogado na cama jogando seu PSP, emburrado parecia que o ia tacá-lo na parede a qualquer momento, Key e JongHyun estavam lendo a revista da Inkygayo desse mês que tinha uma matéria sobre nós e Minho parecia meio triste meio bravo enquanto lia um livro da faculdade de cinema. Vou ser sincero nunca teve almoço mais tenso do que esse entre a gente nesses três anos de SHINee, Minho que ia repetir o risoto simplesmente largou o prato em cima da mesa quanto eu comentei que a Hyewoo-ssi que avia feito o risoto, e ahhh... Ela realmente ficou triste com isso, pois levantou e saiu da cozinha nesse momento eu senti que tinha que ir atrás dela.

— Hye-ssi, posso entrar? – disse batendo na porta e abrindo uma frestinha da porta PR ver se estava tudo bem.

— Pode sim oppa – sua voz saiu meio abafada.

—To entrando. – fui entrando devagarzinho a encontrei com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro e chorava baixinho.

— Hye-ssi tudo bem? – disse sentando ao seu lado na cama.

— Oppa, porque ele não gosta de mim? Ontem ele não falou direito comigo hoje ele só me tratou mal, por que oppa, porque ele não gosta de mim?

— Quem não gosta de você Hye-ssi? – disse acariciando seus cabelos

— O Minho, oppa.

— Então agora você me contar o que aconteceu na sala – ela continuou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro e balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Ok, não precisa dizer, olha eu não sei o porquê dele estar agindo dessa maneira, mas esse não e o normal dele, suponho que ele esteja estranhando a você no lugar da BooMi, porque ninguém teria motivo pra não gostar de você. – disse finalizando dando um beijo em suas madeixas negras.

— Ai oppa você cuidando de mim enquanto eu é que devia cuidar de vocês.

—Entenda que aqui todos cuidam de todos, ta baixinha.

— Eu não sou baixinha – disse ela inflando as bochechas eu ri daquele gesto fofo.

Ouvi um barulho de moto, buzinando na frente de casa e sai correndo do quarto da HyeWoo até o portão de casa onde havia um entregador peguei minha encomenda e subi feliz pro quarto da menina ela estava tão tristonha, que se ela gostasse do esmo tipo de coisa que eu ela também iria ficar amimada com minha encomenda, que alias eram duas coisas.

— Olha o que eu tenho. – falei pra ela balançando dois pacote

— O que é oppa? – ela fez pela segunda vez naquele dia aquela carinha confusa, já falei o quanto gosto essa carinha confusa dela, então sentei ao seu lado na cama e abri um dos pacotes, assim que ela viu o que era seus olhinhos começaram a brilhar igual ao de criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo, bom na minha visão ela era quase uma criança e bom aquilo na minha mão era um brinquedo.

— Oppa isso é um porcoelho?

— Pode pega. – entreguei a ela e ela abraçou que nem uma criança.

— E adivinha o que eu tenho na mão. – falei mostrando o DVD do dorama You're Beautiful, então vi seus olhinhos brilhando novamente. – o que você acha de assistirmos ele comendo uma boa pipoca.

— Ok, oppa.

— Então fazemos assim eu vou e preparo a pipoca e um pouco de suco enquanto você arruma o quarto pra podemos assistir aqui. – então eu desci e fiz umas pipocas com um pouco de suco e subi de novo, ela havia colocado dois grande pufes em frente à TV do quarto quase que formando um sofá e pego dos cobertores bem fofos, já que estávamos em dezembro e fazia bastante frio. Entreguei o pote de pipoca a ela e fui coloca o DVD, depois voltei e me sentei e me cobri com aquele cobertor quentinho.

— Oppa.

— Fala. – disse colocando uma boa quantidade de pipoca na boca.

— Brigada por me animar hoje. – disse ela sorrindo

— Não foi nada Hye-ssi. – fiz e um cafuné m sua cabeça e dei-lhe um beijo na testa ela sorriu então eu dei play e dorama começou a passar e passamos a tarde e o começinho da noite (é o hoje os meninos tiveram que pedir pizza, pois nem eu ou HyeWoo nos preocupamos em descer pra fazer a janta) assim assistindo You're Beautiful e dando risada das trapalhadas da Go MiNan.

Quando eu estava indo pro meu quarto, tinha que dormir cedo amanha teríamos que acordar cedo, pois tinhamos compromisso.

— Onew oppa seu porcoelho. – disse ela jogando o bichinho de pelúcia em minha direção, eu olhei bem para o bichinho e lembrei-me de como seus olhos brilharam com ele.

—Pode ficar, afinal o Hwang Tae Kyung deu o porcoelho pra uma garota que é Go Mi Nyu, e não para um garoto por mais que ela se passe pelo irmão que é um. – então devolvi o bichinho pra ela, que me sorriu em recompensa. Ok já havia ganhado o meu dia.

Então gente essas imagenjinhas, o porcoelho, a go mi nam, o tae-kyu são tudo do drama you're beatiful que é muito bom eu reomendo.

Mya:Ahhh HyeWoo-ssi deixa eu ver o porcoelho

Hye:Não

Mya:Deixa vai

Hye:Naummm

Onew:Deixa de atormenta ela Mya

Mya:è assim é *Pega o porcoelho e sai correndo*

Hye:Deolve meu porcoelho *Sai corendo atras*

Onew:reviews, deixa eu i atras dessas duas e depois ir compra ouro por coelho que se não elas vão sair no pau *sai andando*


End file.
